


【爱忠】不协和音

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 钢琴小故事。一小时速码脑洞。
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【爱忠】不协和音

神道爱之介的手指滑过黑白键，一串优美的音符顺势而出。这架造价不菲的钢琴是前几天刚刚购入的，替换了原本在那里服务了神道家数十年的老钢琴——说是为了让家里看起来更加大气一些。

神道家的男人必须是完美的，所以乐器也不能例外。爱之介从小就接受了严格的钢琴教育，谈不上喜欢，只是因为这在神道家是上得了台面的爱好，和滑板正好相反。在严苛的钢琴课上，稍有不认真就会被严厉地训斥甚至是在手心里挨打。学习了多年钢琴，长大之后却并无用武之地，因为那些正式的场合并不需要他来演奏。

今天有重要的客人来访，早早就被嘱咐要好好表现一番，为了让来客在神道家待得惬意，这架全新的钢琴也被启用了。黑色的三角钢琴放置在大厅正中央，和华丽的家具摆设倒是非常相称。另外，由于今天年长的访客还会带着自己的女儿过来，姑妈们要求爱之介也要去弹奏一番。原因当然是因为这样在女性面前更有吸引力，说不准可以凑成一桩姻缘。

爱之介对这样的要求不置可否，不过毕竟多年未弹，还是需要熟悉一番。翻开一首比较简单的曲谱，凭借记忆中的指法弹了一首不算难的Mariage D'Amour。

不喜欢，甚至可以说是非常讨厌。

如果滑滑板的时候进入的是快乐而忘我的层面，弹钢琴则是让他被迫进入一个自己所扮演的角色里。如果要在今晚弹奏，也不过是为了收获阿谀奉承罢了。

“你什么时候开始在那的？”爱之介回过头，发觉菊池忠在门口正认真看着他弹奏。

“开始的时候。”菊池忠淡淡地回应道。

“有什么评价，忠？”爱之介询问他的意见。

“没记错的话，上次少爷弹琴是三年前吧？”菊池忠仔细回忆了一下，“还有这样的水平，已经很不错了。”

“神道家的男人，要做就要做到完美。”爱之介对于这样的赞赏并不以为意。

菊池忠听他这么说，从门口走过来，修长的手抚摸过钢琴的表面然后停留在一个琴键上，“这里，八度的地方错音了。”

爱之介若有所思地看着他，“那么，你来演示一下？”

“啊，我就不必了吧。”菊池忠摇了摇头，本来这也不是他今天要负责的工作，还是让爱之介再练习一下比较好。

爱之介没有答话，覆上他的手，指尖玩味地滑过他修长的指缝，“我还想今晚让你来弹呢。”

菊池忠听他这么说也没再犹豫，坐在了琴凳上开始弹奏，比刚刚爱之介弹的那一版更加流畅一些。而爱之介则靠在琴身一侧看着他。一曲终了，菊池忠看向他。

“不错。”爱之介抬手不吝惜自己的掌声，“今晚不如交给你？”

“可是……”菊池忠想说，让爱之介来弹奏是姑妈们的意见。

爱之介俯身贴近他，留下一个玩味的微笑，“那么，做好准备，忠。”

菊池忠还不明白他是什么意思，直到接近晚餐的时间再次看到他的时候才知道他做了什么。爱之介食指上缠上了一圈绷带。竟然不惜弄伤自己的手指……还真是乱来，有这个必要吗？

看爱之介手指受伤了，其他人也不好说什么，顺水推舟就把弹琴的事交给了菊池忠。

为了烘托晚餐的氛围，菊池忠脱下了平时的黑西装，换了一身平时很少穿的白色西装和酒红色的衬衫，看起来更加郑重其事了一些。

“餐点备好了。”厨房的佣人向菊池忠报告。他点了点头，示意他们可以上菜了。

访客已经在餐厅中入座，是一位年长的政客和他的女儿。菊池忠不由自主打量了一下那个女人，一头黑色长发和浅蓝色的连衣裙，是看起来非常文静的长相。餐桌上基本都是爱之介在和那位政客聊天，他的女儿看起来插不上什么话，只是一直保持着微笑并且时不时附和一句。爱之介大概觉得把女士晾在一边不太地道，主动向她搭话问她有没有什么爱好。

“我平时比较喜欢钢琴，不过，我弹的很一般。”她有些腼腆地笑了笑，回应爱之介的问题。

“那太好了。忠，你去准备一下吧。”爱之介看向菊池忠示意他去弹琴，“您有什么喜欢的曲目吗？”

“啊，我都还好的。非要说的话，有一首想要听听看。”她似乎在回想着钢琴曲的名字，“Variations on The Nightingale，这首曲子我以前怎么都弹不好。”

菊池忠点点头，坐在了琴凳上。

这首曲子对业余者来说确实有些难度，跨度比较大且需要把握节奏的转换，不过菊池忠没有推辞，说明还是有一定信心的。坐在钢琴前开始了弹奏，奏出流畅的音符。这位女士显然被吸引到了，沉浸在其中，甚至一下下点着头开始配合节奏。

爱之介满意地收回了目光。一曲结束后试探性问了问是否需要一边伴奏一边吃饭，两位访客点头表示非常愿意。于是菊池忠就这么坐在那边维持着刚刚的姿势，开始弹奏自己印象中的曲目——本身还是有很多储备量，维持一场晚餐的时间对他来说并不算困难。

爱之介那边用餐基本结束了，两位访客显然对今天的晚餐和音乐都很满意，连连称赞神道家很会招待客人。爱之介微笑着将两人送到了门口，却只见那位女士有什么难言之隐的样子，一直在看向屋内的钢琴。

“您有什么需要请尽管提。”爱之介看她的眼神一直在飘忽，礼貌性地询问她。

“啊，其实……”

爱之介以为她只是想要去在这架崭新的钢琴上弹奏一番，刚想将她领回去，结果她看到来到这边的菊池忠眼前一亮。

“请问……”她走向了旁边的菊池忠，“我可以知道你的名字吗？”

嗯？

如果说爱之介在脑海中预演过千万次今晚的剧本，当前的这种情况是绝对不会发生的之一。他甚至都没反应过来，只是看向那边的两人。

菊池忠用求助的目光看向爱之介，爱之介沉默不语代表同意了。出于礼节性，总不能拒绝这位女士吧……不过真没想到，看起来安安静静的她竟然会直接这么主动，还是当着自己家长的面……

她的父亲看起来也没什么意见的样子，只是感叹了下自己女儿很久没遇到中意的对象了，自己也很高兴今天能有这样的意外收获。

爱之介打量了下菊池忠，的确身穿白色西装的他看起来比往常更加挺拔，在女性眼里可以说是英俊了吧。酒红色的衬衫衬托得他的气质更加沉稳，加上西装外套的口袋中还有一朵玫瑰半插在那里，整个人看起来像是要去参加婚礼一样。

“菊池……菊池忠。”被猝不及防的提问冲击到了，不过菊池忠还是保持礼貌，微微点头回应了他自己的名字。

那位女士高兴地点了点头表示自己还会再来的，就和父亲一道离开了。

所以现在算是什么情况……刚刚那位政客本身在政见上就是比较开放的态度，估计对自己女儿的婚事也是相同的态度。如果真的再来的话……爱之介竟然感觉有些不知所措，总不能不让他们上门吧。

“少爷？”菊池忠困惑地看着爱之介，他已经伫立在大门口吹着风好一阵子还不进屋内。

“没事。”

餐厅和客厅都已经收拾完毕了，连同钢琴也已经被盖好了幕布，偌大的房间里只剩下他们两人，菊池忠刚想先行告退，突然被爱之介握住了手腕一个翻身压在了钢琴上。

昂贵的钢琴在重量的压迫下发出一阵噼里啪啦的不协和音，回响在空旷的房间里非常刺耳。菊池忠刚想提醒他这样会弄坏钢琴，却被爱之介的手死死按在了琴身上。

“不会交给别人的。”爱之介自顾自地说着，死死盯着他的绿瞳。

“什么？”菊池忠还没明白他的意思，困惑地抬头看着他。

“我的狗，只能属于我一个人而已。”

END


End file.
